A variety of Ethernet standards exist to govern computer networking technologies. For example, 10 gigabit Ethernet (10GE) is a networking standard for Ethernet with a data rate of 10 gigabits per second. 10GBASE-T is a networking standard for 10 gigabit Ethernet over a conductor pair (e.g., a twisted pair cable). LOGE and 10GBASE-T are ten times faster than normal Ethernet. Future Ethernet standards will likely govern faster communications. For example, a 40GBASE-T standard may be used to govern 40 gigabit Ethernet over a conductor pair, such as a twisted pair cable.
In twisted pair communications, differential signaling is used to transmit information with two complementary signals sent on the two conductors, referred to as a differential signal. One component of the differential signal can be subtracted from the other component of the differential signal to eliminate common mode noise. Often times, physical characteristics of BASE-T systems, such as connectors used to couple devices in the BASE-T system or transformers used to isolate transceivers of the devices in the BASE-T system from the conductor pairs to provide some examples, preclude the differential signals from completely eliminating the common mode noise when subtracted. For example, noise within a first component of the differential signal can slightly be offset in phase and/or amplitude from the noise within a second component of the differential signal. As a result, the first noise is not completely subtracted from the second noise, thereby leaving common mode noise within the BASE-T system. This common mode noise is converted into differential mode noise as the BASE-T system converts the differential signals into a single mode signal. Although this common mode noise and/or differential mode noise has little impact on BASE-T systems with lower speeds, BASE-T systems with higher speeds (e.g., 10 gigabits per second and above) are more sensitive to noise.
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.